1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine.
2. Background
A washing machine is an apparatus for processing laundry through several actions, such as, e.g., washing, dehydrating and/or drying. The washing machine includes an outer tub configured to store water and an inner tub rotatably provided in the outer tub. A plurality of through holes through which water passes is formed in the inner tub. When a user selects a required course using a control panel after laundry, which hereinafter may be referred to as “clothes”, has been thrown into the inner tub, the washing machine may execute a predetermined algorithm in response to the selected course such that fast water discharge, washing, rinsing, and dehydrating are performed.
A rinsing cycle, which may be performed in a top loading type washing machine, is a method of supplying water to a sufficient water level at which clothes thrown into the inner tub can be soaked and rotating the inner tub or a pulsator within the inner tub. Such a method may have a disadvantage in that a large amount of water is consumed.
A washing machine may include a nozzle for spraying water into the inner tub, a circulation hose for guiding water discharged from the outer tub into the nozzle, and a circulation pump for forcibly sending water to and within the circulation hose. In such a washing machine, the circulation pump uses a synchronization motor, and a flow rate of the pump is constant. Accordingly, since water of always constant water pressure is supplied to the nozzle, the type of water current sprayed through the nozzle and the spray angle of the nozzle, cannot be controlled.
A height of clothes stacked within the inner tub may be different depending on the amount of laundry, which may be referred to as a “clothes amount”, thrown into the inner tub. However, the nozzle for spraying water at a specific angle as in related art has limits in uniform dampening of clothes regardless of a clothes amount.